The present invention relates to a hair cap for use in permanent wave hairdressing or bathing.
A known hair cap used in permanent wave hairdressing is provided in the form of a vinyl cap made of an impermeable vinyl material for averting the escape of a resultant ammonia gas to a room or a heat insulating cap having an absorption layer of a resilient foamed plastic material arranged on the inner side thereof for cold-wave hairdressing.
Such a vinyl cap for preventing the escape of an ammonia gas will hardly provide a heat insulating effect nor improve the action of relevant processing.
Also, such a heat insulating cap for cold-wave hairdressing will be bulky in size and heavy in weight due to the presence of the absorption layer although it can provide a heat insulating effect. Above all, the absorption layer has to be replaced with a new one in every use.